Love Will Never End
by umwah
Summary: The Titanic was gone, but their love will never be gone. After Titanic sunk Rose and Jack were alive. Their love for each other will not be taken with the Titanic, they have to start their life again from scratch.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or (book/movie). English is not my first language.

 **Title: Love will never end**

 **Witten by:yuyu**

Rose and Jack are covered with a woollen shawl and walking with a group of steerage passenger. Immigration officers are asking them questions as they come off the gangway.

"Name?" one of the immigration officers asks Rose and Jack.

"Jack Dawson," Jack tells him.

Immigration officer glances at Rose and questioned, "What's yours, lady?"

Jack is reacting to what officer said and is just about to say Rose Dewitt Bukater which is Rose's real name. At the moment she says strong,

"No! Jack." "Dawson, Rose Dawson, Sir."

Who imagined she would tell her name like that? It seems that she dumped her station in her life, her name and even her family with the sunken the Titanic at the big cold sea. "This is what I choose, Jack," she whispers the wards to him with a loving look. The little ship is still moving slowly like they are going to their future…

One year later, Rose and Jack live in country side of America, where the house is cold in winter and hot in summer. This is definitely different from where Rose used to live. They have to start their life from scratch again. Before they get used to a new life in America, everyone must think they are not enjoying their life and it is hard. Rose and Jack are actually enjoying their life together now. Even when they came to America for the first time, they enjoyed it. Jack still continues his job of drawing. Rose can still remember when Jack talked to her about his job after the first month of moving to America had passed.

"Rose, I've got the job at the factory," Jack said. Rose was confused with what he said because she had been thinking that Jack would keep drawing. She knows Jack is good at drawing.

"Why is that, Jack," Rose asks him quietly. She keeps asking him, "Jack, don't think about money and me. I want you to keep drawing. I want you to do what you want."

Jack's face shows her he has decided something and takes a breath, "I want to draw everything in the world. I would like to keep drawing, can I? Rose."

In the morning, Rose has been thinking about it and is ready to go to her work. Finally she has got a job on the farm. It is not Rose's farm. Her job is at the farm but like a servant.

"Jack, I'm going, right?" she murmurs to a sleeping Jack. And then she is walking to work with a smile in the sun. You know she has never worked but she is enjoying experiencing a new thing.

One day, when Rose and Jack having a cup of tea. Jack notices she hasn't been well and something is happening to her body. Rose also knows something is happening to her body too. Silently she starts to talk to him,

"Jack, I might be pregnant. Yes I absolutely am pregnant."

Jack had known she would say that but he is very surprised, he cannot say anything. Of course he expects it though.

"Whose baby…?" he laughs and asks her.

"Jack, of course it is our baby, YOUR BABY, right?"

And finally he gets it and screams, "Rose, Are you serious!? Do we have a baby?"

He looks like the happiest men in the world. Rose does too.

Suddenly she becomes serious and speaks to him slowly.

"But…you know we don't have much money for the birth of our baby. I'm so satisfied with now and I don't mind about money because you're my everything. But we need money for our baby."

"Yes, I know so I'll…" he starts to say something but Rose changes the subject.

"I told you last time. I don't want you to say you'll get a job or you'll give up drawing," She is looking at him as she tells him.

"But…"

"Do you still remember the picture you drew on titanic?" She looks like she is remembering the Titanic.

This is the picture Jack draw for Rose at the last night at the Titanic. It was sunk with titanic though. Anyway this is the most important memory at the Titanic for them.

"And I had a jewel that a fiancé, Caledon gave me. And you took a picture of me with it. I still have the jewel…I haven't told you about it because the Titanic was special for me but it was still scary," she says quietly.

"The jewel might be special for everyone and expensive. But it is shit stone for me," She laughs. "I would like to think about new our life. It doesn't matter who gave it to me. It doesn't matter what it is. Because I'm with you and your baby right now. I wanna sell it. I wanna get the Titanic out of my brain."

The Jack nods his head to say yes and smiles with a big grin in an aggregative way. And then he pulls her in for a hug. It expresses like happiness future with Rose, Jack and their baby. If they don't have money… it should be alright because they have bigger love than the Titanic.


End file.
